I didn't think
by Kayla-Louise
Summary: A short story from the mouth of a 13yr old girl, better summary or introduction within story. WARNING character deaths!


Ok this is one of story, that my brother wrote but is too chicken to get his own ID and add it on here, so guess what I'm doing it instead.

Disclaimer - Dont own CSI or this story as a matter of fact, at least I own this ID number LOL.

>> >> 

I didn't think I would live longer than my parents, but here I am 13 years of age and telling you my story. I can remember that night, I had an arguement with my mother, she wouldn't let me get my belly button pierced granted I was 10 at the time. Dad wasn't much use either, he was dealing with my younger sister and brother.

Maybe I should intorduce myself, i'm Willow and my sister is Bethany and my brother Dylan, we all live with our adoptive Aunt in Las Vegas and I always seem to be in trouble, i'm more like my cousin I suppose. Hope my Aunt doesn't catch me on the PC writing my life story because I happen to be grounded, if I disappear for a short while it's because she's doing her rounds before she goes to work.

Work that's a touchy subject, with both my parents gone it's harder on my Aunt because she dealt with my parents deaths quite poorly, she was always close to my dad not such my mother but apparently that changed when I arrived.

>> >> 

I just wish that day I pretended to be sick or something them maybe my mom and dad would be here, it's been hard these past 3 years Beth and Dylan were only 4 and 3 at the time they never quite understood what happened, I can remember that vividly too.

"Bethany, Dylan" sighed Jim Brass "your mommy and daddy are umm with the angels"

"No Grandad" sobbed Beth "mommy just sleeping she will wake up when we tickle her"

"Yeah" said Dylan "she always does"

I remember I was sat staring at the hospital wall, losing my mind thinking now innocent my younger siblings were but also annoying me too. Some people might call it jealously others, well I don't quite know but what I do know is a lost my temper that day.

"Jeez Beth how dumb can you be mom and dad are dead" I snarled "D.E.A.D dead get it"

"Willow" shouted my adopted Grandad Jim Brass "apologise to Bethany this instance"

"Why, because I told the truth" I snarl "they are dead and never coming back, get it"

I must have stormed out of the hospital and into the arms of Catherine, my Aunt perse and then hurled back into the hospital to pay my last respects. At the time I thought it was idiotic but come to think of it I wouldn't be happy (if i say so) today if I didn't say goodbye.

Anyway enough of that for now, well now you know who has been taking care of me, Beth and Dylan for 3 years and I repeat it's not been great for her either.

>> >>

When it came to burying my parents, I was quite surprised to see the whole Las Vegas Crimelab and LVPD at the church, heck even the ass Ecklie was there, at least that's something me and my mom agreed on Conrad Ecklie was an ass with a guilty concious. I blamed him for the death of my parents, it was him that insisted they went to the Gang Related crime scene with no police backup, they were shot in the back of the head by one of the gang members, they had no chance. I never forgave that man for that and I think I never will.

The tears that were shed that day could have filled Lake Mead ten times over and maybe more, it's ironic that my mom thought everyone hated her when if she was here today she would find out differently.

Sara Marie Sidle-Grissom was a great women and a great mother and many a time I heard my dad say a great wife, I loved both my parents dearly and this world we live in just doesn't feel the same too me.

Would you like to know the message I left on the joint tombstone, of course you would. Give me a few moments and i'll tell you.

Ok here goes:

Mom and Dad you were great, sweet and one of a kind.

You were taken so early in life, but your always on my mind

If I could back time I would do one thing, I would never complain and would forever enjoy you and mom sing.

Rest in Peace my dear parents

You will always be loved my your three children Willow-Grace Grissom, Bethany-Megan Grissom and Dylan-Gilbert Grissom.

XXXXXXXX

There you go that was the last thing I ever said to my parents, brings tears to my eyes thinking about it but you needed to know. I'm going to love you and leave you now before my Aunt Catherine catches me, shes great too but nothing can replace my mother Sara Sidle-Grissom and my father Gilbert Grissom they were the best one of a kind.

If I ever get around to meeting you, which is highly unlikely thanks for reading abit about my life.

Willow Grissom

The End

Ok please tell me what you think, honest opinions are welcomed. Hey if you wanted to virtually throw darts at me feel free just give me some warning first LOL.


End file.
